Inocência
by Jane Nylleve
Summary: Já estava mais que na hora de Kira perde-la// Betada por yeahrebecca// 30cookies - Cachoeira


Bleach não me pertence.

**Inocência**

**#** Ichimaru Gin & Kira Izuru

Estava perto, e finalmente, finalmente... era o que Izuru pensava ao olhar para uma grande porta de madeira que a poucos metros o separava das termas, ele finalmente poderia tomar uma vez na vida algo digno de um banho. Esperara tanto por aquele momento e só agora poderia desfrutá-lo, embora por certo lado estivesse indo as termas mais por obrigação que por prazer.

Malditos fukutaichous, se não fosse por eles, talvez não estivesse tão desesperado por um banho.

Assim que passou pelas grandes portas de madeira, pode sentir a brisa quente chegar-lhe a face, e uma onda de alívio correr por seu corpo. Era fácil, ele só precisava ir entrar na água, talvez ficasse alguns minutos e iria embora, não havia nada de tão perigoso em tal façanha. O Kira fora direto ao vestiário se trocar, pegou uma toalha branca, enrolou-a na cintura e finalmente sentiria o contato da água quente com seu corpo.

Chegando lá, despiu-se da toalha em seu corpo e mergulhou naquela água quente. Izuru se contentou em olhar para o céu, a noite era bonita, não havia lua, apenas estrelas, podiam ser poucas, mas eram estrelas. Obras primas como aquele céu eram dignas de se observar com um acompanhante, não sozinhos. Há quanto tempo não olhava aquela imagem extraordinária? Não se lembrava... mas gostaria de ter alguém ao seu lado.

_Era estranho... o movimento e o som que produzia a água lhe lembrava alguma coisa, mas o que era mesmo?_

O fukutaichou se deixou relaxar pela agradável sensação que nem ao menos percebeu a presença de outro ser ligeiramente próximo, ate que uma tosse forçada lhe chamou atenção. Pronto, o haviam descoberto - pensou aflito.

Se virou lentamente para ver quem era, começou olhando dos pés para ir subindo seu olhar, ate que viu o uniforme, droga era um capitão, realmente o haviam descoberto. Izuru duvidou por um momento se seguia a subir o olhar ou não, ele não gostaria de se encontrar com olhares como o de Kuchiki Byakuya ou Kurotsuchi Mayuri, não mesmo... mas como sempre a curiosidade falou mais alto e Kira Izuru não evitou em soltar um suspiro de alívio ao ver quem era.

Com um sorriso cínico no rosto e olhar gentil lá estava seu capitão o observando, Ichimaru Gin.

"Taichou... eu posso explicar!", respondeu exaltado, e até um tanto desesperado.

Gin não se incomodou em responder, apenas se aproximou mais de seu tenente ampliando seu sorriso.

_Se lembrará... lembrava a uma cachoeira? Será que existiam algumas ao redor da Soul Society?_

"Taichou, não foi minha culpa... eles me obrigaram a fazer, sabe, a aposta...", as palavras saíam como um jato pela boca do Shinigami loiro.

"Acalme-se Izuru-kun."

Observando os olhos de gato Kira se calou.

"Como está a água, Izuru-kun?"

"Boa, taichou."

"E ela está quente, Izuru-kun?", perguntava com um grande sorriso ampliado na face.

"Hai, taichou.", Kira não conseguia olhar para Ichimaru, não naquele momento, céus, quando encontrasse Renji e Matsumoto, ele os mataria.

"Você esta nú, Izuru-kun?", o tenente se calou naquele momento, um leve rubor subiu-lhe a face, ele submergiu até a altura dos ombros, fazendo com que o sorriso de Gin crescesse mais ainda. "Hai... taichou."

O tenente desviou seu olhar de perto de seu capitão, droga... porque será que aquela situação tinha que ser tão frustrante - pensava o loiro.

Gin apenas fitava os poucos movimentos de seu tenente, ele achava divertido observar as pessoas tensas. Até que uma idéia lhe veio em mente.

"Taichou!", gritou exaltado o pobre Kira, pelo amor de Kami-sama o que seu capitão estava fazendo? "Taichou, o que o se-senhor esta fazendo?", perguntou gago, nesse momento o Shinigami mais jovem já tinha ficado de todas as cores possíveis.

"Oras, Izuru-kun... Eu estou tirando a roupa", o sorriso cínico fora substituído pelo malicioso, "Você não quer mesmo que eu tome banho de roupas não é?"

Se faltasse oxigênio em seu cérebro, Izuru saberia o porquê, se ele tivesse que sair das termas para ir direto a Unohana Retso atrás de uma transfusão de sangue também saberia por quê. Seu taichou estava quase nú na a sua frente.

"Se o senhor quiser, eu posso me retirar, taichou."

"Não é necessário Izuru-kun, afinal nós vamos tomar banhos juntos"

Kira instantaneamente olhou para o céu corado, droga... não era bem assim que desejava uma companhia, bem ao menos ele não iria observar aquela paisagem sozinho, isso é se tivessem tempo. O loiro corou rapidamente com seus pensamentos fazendo com que Ichimaru notasse, porque diabos estava pensando em coisas pervertidas?! Sentindo um ligeiro movimento na água, constatou que seu capitão havia entrado na aguá.

_Talvez quando saísse das termas, fosse em busca de alguma.._

"Izuru-kun...", o mais jovem virou seu rosto para seu taichou "Será que eu poderia esfregar as suas costas?", Izuru corou instantaneamente "Hai, taichou."

Pobre Izuru, pensava Gin, se fazia de inocente ou realmente era? Bem, se fazia, ele iria aprender a lição por fingir, mas se ele realmente era... já estava na hora de perde-la mesmo.

* * *

**N/A:** Não tem muito haver com o tema, mas termas me lembra cachoeira e é isso o.o'

30cookies//Set: Primavera//26. Cachoeira - agora só faltam 29 lol


End file.
